1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrow rest and holder for an archery bow, and more particularly to an arrow rest holder permitting removal and replacement of arrow rests in the field with assurance of correct positioning and alignment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An arrow rest is generally secured to the handle area of an archery bow, and often includes a spring biased arrow rest arm deflecting or retracting as the arrow shaft and fletching pass over the arrow rest arm. Many of the retractable arrow rests have flat back plates which have been secured to the bow handle area with adhesive, screws, or the like, and when replacement is necessary due to breakage or wear, there is no assurance that the new arrow rest, even if of the same style as the old arrow rest, will be properly positioned for shooting without essentially complete realignment.
Exemplary of retractable arrow rests having flat black plates for adhesive attachment to the side of a bow are those taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,769,956, 3,828,757, and 4,074,674. The prior art known to the inventor does not suggest an arrow rest holder whereby an arrow rest, of the type disclosed by the above patents, can be readily replaced in the field with assurance of correct alignment.